Journey Through the Underworld
by PirateKnightoftheRings
Summary: Written for Richard/Kahlan night Challenge at Confessor and Seeker Society. Kahlan must undertake a perilous journey to rescue Richard from the grasp of Darken Rahl. Richard/Kahlan.
1. Cruel Awakening

Journey through the Underworld

So, this is a story I wrote over at The Confessor and Seeker Society for the Richard and Kahlan Night Fanfic Challenge. Check it out if you're a fan of LOTS or SOT. I've written the whole thing, but I'm going to upload it in parts. Probably one chapter every other day. There are seven total chapters. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

For a fleeting moment, Kahlan was blissfully happy but as she had come to know throughout her life, happiness rarely lasted. She lay on Richard's chiseled chest as they sat, looking up at the stars. Her head rose with his every breath. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been able to relax this much. It seemed like she was always doing something important, and always, always tired. The clearing they were in was a bit cavernous. The trees surrounding it curled in at the tops and almost completely blocked off the sky. It was quiet and secluded. Kahlan wished they could just sit there for the rest of time. She wished she could forget about everything. Forget about Darken Rahl. Forget about being the Seeker and the Mother Confessor. Simply to just be.

Kahlan was pulled out of her dreams by an unexpected battle cry. She and Richard immediately jumped to their feet. They pulled out their weapons and faced the direction the sound had come from, waiting. They only had to wait a moment. It was seconds later when a large band of D'harans marched into the clearing.

"We need the Seeker alive!" One of them shouted.

Richard attacked, and Kahlan quickly followed, swinging her daggers as she spun from one man to the next. Richard sliced a man in half as he came up to Kahlan from behind. Merely returning the favor, Kahlan threw her dagger into the man charging Richard. She felt a hand grabbing her now daggerless arm and spun to deliver a round house punch. The man fell and she stabbed him with her other dagger. Kahlan turned back around only to meet a sword. She tried to sidestep it, but it still made a deep cut in her arm, causing her to drop her other dagger. Kahlan prepared to confess the closest D'haran. Before she could get a chance, she felt pain, immense pain. She looked down to see two arrows sticking out of her gut. She fell to the ground.

"Kahlan!" Richard shouted.

"Richard!" Kahlan's eyes widened, "turn around!"

Richard turned too late. He was met with a blow to the head from the flat side of the sword, knocking him unconscious.

Kahlan could barely breathe any longer as she lay on the ground. Her eyesight clouded as she watched the remaining D'harans pick up Richard and carry him out of the clearing.

"Richard!" she tried to shout, but it came out only as a low moan.

Kahlan was fading. She ignored the pain, and tried to concentrate on Richard to keep awake, but it was no use. It took only a couple minutes for her to pass out.

* * *

Pain. Blinding pain. She could think of nothing else. She could barely even think of that. Richard. Kahlan focused her thoughts. Richard. With this single thought in her head, Kahlan somehow managed to get to her knees. Concentrating again on Richard and keeping the constant sense of pain at the back of her head, she began to crawl. She wasn't even sure if she was going in the right direction, but she crawled anyway. She knew if she didn't try, not only would she die, but Richard would as well.

She left a trail of blood in the dirt as she crawled for what felt like hours on end. When she finally came upon a town she collapsed onto her back, losing consciousness as soon as she hit the ground.

* * *

There you go. I hope you liked it!! As always, reviews are a wonderful way to brighten my day! Plus they encourage me to upload faster.


	2. Helen

I keep my word! Here's my second chapter, as promised! I really hope you like it!

* * *

Kahlan cautiously opened her eyes. Without looking around, she could tell she was on a bed. She tried to pull herself to a sitting position, but she was stopped by a burst of pain in her stomach. She collapsed back onto the bed and felt the spot where the pain had come from. Her hands met with a bandage wrapped around her abdomen.

"I fixed it up as best I could."

Kahlan's head snapped up to look in the direction of the voice. She hadn't even noticed the middle aged woman sitting in the corner.

Kahlan tried to sit up again, "Where am I?"

The woman stood up and walked over to the bed, "You're in Idunane. I found you lying half dead at the edge of town and dragged you back to my house to clean you up. My name is Helen."

"How long have I been-"

"Three days," the woman interrupted.

"Three days?!" Kahlan gasped, "I must be leaving. I need to go!"

She began to pull herself from the bed. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she began to fall forward from the pain. Helen caught her before she hit the ground, and slowly and carefully laid her back down onto the bed.

"Uh, uh, uh," Helen scolded her, "You are in no condition to be going anywhere."

"But you don't understand," Kahlan insisted, "I've got to save the Seeker. I'm the-"

"Mother Confessor, I know," Helen interrupted again.

Kahlan raised her eyebrows, "Well you do understand then. There is so much I need to do. I have to get moving or else Darken Rahl will win."

Helen shook her head, "No. Darken Rahl will just have to wait for a little while. You won't be able to even walk for a couple of days at the best. I'm keeping you here until you're healed. Your friend's in town doing some shopping.

Kahlan couldn't help but think of Richard and allow the hope to flow into her mind at Helen's words.

"Friend?" she asked cautiously.

Helen nodded, "Yes. A tall, old, graying man with a rather incessant appetite for food. I think he said his name was Zedd."

Kahlan tried not to let her disappointment show, "Oh."

It was at this moment when Zedd walked into the room.

"Kahlan!" he smiled happily at her, "you're awake!"

"Zedd," she gave a half-hearted smile, "Zedd they've got Richard. The D'harans took him."

Zedd nodded solemnly, "I might have guessed, child."

Helen turned to Zedd, "You go make us something to eat. I have to change her bandages."

Upon hearing the word "eat," Zedd bounded out of the room happily.

As soon as he had left, Helen turned back to Kahlan, "We'll start with your arm first, my dear."

Kahlan sat up as Helen pulled a chair next to the bed. She held out her injured and bandaged arm. Helen took said arm and began to cut away at the dirty bandage. As soon as it was gone, she dipped a cloth in water and wiped the cut clean. Kahlan grimaced as it stung.

It was only a moment until Helen re-wrapped the cut in a clean bandage.

Kahlan pulled down her dress so Helen could get to the bandage wrapped around her midsection.

"Now this is going to hurt," Helen warned.

Kahlan steeled herself as Helen cut the bandage off. She had to look away from the gaping arrow wounds in her stomach.

Helen dipped the cloth back into the water. She looked pointedly at Kahlan before moving it towards her stomach. Kahlan looked away as Helen cleaned her wounds. It took almost all of her will power to keep from crying out in pain. The stinging was almost unbearable.

"There," Helen said after what'd seemed like hours but had only been a minute, "All done."

Kahlan let out the breath she'd been holding as Helen dropped the cloth in the water.

It was only a couple of minutes before Kahlan's stomach was re-bandaged and her dress put back on.

Kahlan smiled and thanked Helen for her help. Zedd joined them, and after a quick meal, they all headed to bed.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please review!

Here's a preview for the next chapter:

_"The one in white," Helen mumbled._


	3. The One in White

So I know this is very short, and I'm sorry, but this is just how the story worked. So, however short it is, here's the next chapter.

* * *

When Kahlan awoke the next morning, the sun had nearly risen to the top of the sky.

She'd been sitting in bed for only a few minutes when Helen came in.

"Good morning Kahlan," She said brightly, "There's something I must speak to you about. I didn't bring it up yesterday because you needed to focus on getting a good amount of rest."

"The one in white," Helen mumbled as she pulled out a small chain.

On the chain was a small, midnight black stone. It was blacker than anything Kahlan had seen before, as if all of the dark of the world had been put into it.

"Hmm?" Kahlan questioned Helen's mumbling.

"The one in white," Helen looked back at Kahlan, "when I was just a child, a women brought this necklace to me and said I must give it to the one in white. She said I would know who that was when I needed to know. I know now."

She handed Kahlan the necklace.

"What did she look like, this woman?" Kahlan asked.

"She was quite odd looking. She wore several pieces of jewelry all made of bones, and the weirdest assortment of items."

"The bone lady," Kahlan smiled, "Adie. Did she say what the stone is for?"

Helen shook her head, "No. She said you would know what to do with it when the time came."

Kahlan nodded in resignation, sighing. She slipped the necklace around her neck and smiled at Helen.

"Helen," she spoke, "I want you to know how grateful I am for all that you've done for me, but I have to leave. Darken Rahl has captured the Seeker, and I have to save him."

Helen sighed, "I know you want to leave, Kahlan. Please, just stay one more night. It would do you a lot of good to get another night's rest. You really ought to be in bed for at least another week."

Kahlan nodded reluctantly, "Alright, but then I really have to go."

The rest of the day was quite boring and uneventful to Kahlan's tastes, but she knew Helen was right. She needed time to heal and rest.

Before she went to bed that night Kahlan invited Zedd into her room.

"We have to leave tomorrow evening," She spoke as soon as the wizard entered the room.

Zedd nodded, "I know child, we have to help Richard."

Kahlan smiled sadly, "Good. Then you need to go to town to get fast horses and light supplies."

"I will," Zedd replied, "I'll go in the morning."

* * *

There you are. I promise you the next chapter's better and more actiony. Please review.

Here's a preview:

_"Yes," the first man spoke as he lowered his sword," I'm looking for Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor."_


	4. Surrender

So I'm finally back again with my next chapter. And guess what?!?!

I won the fanfic challenge I wrote this for over at the Confessor and Seeker Society! Yay!!

Anyways, I know I said I'd post sooner but I ran into a few problems. First my laptop died. Then I left for camp and I just got back. And of course I have another camp starting on Wednesday so it'll be a while after that. I'll try to post another chapter before that though. This chapter is in my opinion a little better and a little more exciting than the last, though not much better in length. So, without making you wait any longer, here you go.

* * *

When Kahlan woke up the next day it was late in the morning. Helen came in only minutes later.

"Good morning, Kahlan," the woman greeted her.

"Good morning, Helen," Kahlan smiled back.

Before Helen could speak again there was a loud pounding on the door.

"I'll be right back," Helen left the room in the direction of the front door.

When Helen reached the door she opened it just in time. The two men in D'Haran War Helmets had their swords raised, ready to knock down the door.

"Excuse me," Helen raised her eyebrows, "may I help you?"

"Yes," the first man spoke as he lowered his sword," I'm looking for Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor."

Helen nodded, "I'm sorry. The only other person here is my younger sister. She's asleep in the bedroom. She's terribly sick. I wouldn't want you to get sick by her."

"Ma'am," the soldier spoke, "We must search your home. Please get out of my way."

The two men shoved past her and headed toward the bedroom door.

"No!" Helen exclaimed, "You can't go in there. My sister mustn't be disturbed in her illness!"

She tried to block the door, but the soldiers pushed her down. She hit her head on the floor and lost consciousness.

* * *

Kahlan had been sitting up in bed, listening intently as the spectacle unfolded. When she heard them come near the door to her room she looked around frantically for a weapon, but came up with nothing. She resorted to hiding under the covers and pretending to be a desperately sick woman when she heard Helen fall.

She was still under the covers when the door opened and she heard two sets of boots step into the room.

"It's just a sick woman in bed," one said.

Kahlan held her breath, hoping the second man would agree and they would leave. No such luck.

"Best we check anyway," the second soldier said, "Lord Rahl would kill us if we went right past her."

Kahlan lay in wait as she heard the second soldier walk closer and closer. She readied her hand and waited for the perfect moment. If she was able to confess him she'd have a pretty good chance. He just had to get close enough. He took another step. One more step. That was all Kahlan needed him to take for her to be able to confess him. She heard the ringing sound as he drew his sword. He took another step. Kahlan flung herself out from under the covers and slapped her hand around his neck, looking directly into his eyes. Time was hers. It took only half a second for him to be confessed.

When the confession was finished Kahlan collapsed back onto the bed in exhaustion.

"Command me mistress," the confessed D'haran knelt at her bedside.

She directed her attention to the remaining soldier, "Kill him."

The soldier gave her a callous look as the confessed man approached him.

"I have her!" he yelled loudly, "I have the Mother Confessor!"

Kahlan winced. She should have known. There must be more of them in town. They had probably split up to cover more ground. Now the rest of the man's unit would be coming here.

Just as the soldier began to shout again the confessed soldier ran him through with his sword. The confessed soldier made his way back to Kahlan and knelt again.

"I've done what you asked mistress. Is there anything else you wish of me?"

Loud noises began to come from the house.

"Protect me!" Kahlan screamed as several D'harans came crashing into the room.

The confessed man lasted only moments against the other men. They approached Kahlan menacingly.

Kahlan knew it was pointless for her to even attempt to fight them. She was sorely outnumbered, had no weapon, and could barely even sit up let alone stand. So, for pretty much the first time in her life, Kahlan Amnell, Mother Confessor of the Midlands, surrendered.

* * *

So, that's the chapter. Please review!

Next chapter preview:

_With him he took the burning of the rope around her wrists, the stinging of the slap on her cheek.  
_


	5. Jouney Through the Underworld

Sorry for the long wait, my laptop died. Anyways, here's chapter five, my personal favorite. I hope you like it, because I really wokred hard on this one.

* * *

They traveled all that day and all that night on foot, moving fast. It wasn't until the sun began to rise the next day that Kahlan, whose hands were bound, noticed a new boundary. It was a glowing wall of green. It stood only between two the two mountains which stood close, so if they were to travel alongside the boundary for a couple days, they would be able to cross over un-hindered. Kahlan knew that by the time that happened, Richard would be in the hands of Darken Rahl, and there would be no chance of rescuing him. She knew she had to escape, and somehow get through the boundary directly.

She hadn't noticed she'd stopped walking until one of the D'harans shoved her. She stumbled into another D'haran, falling on top of him and knocking both of them into the ground. Kahlan took this opportunity to grab his sword. She ran him through and quickly stood. She allowed the desperation of the situation to rule her as she slashed through the other men, one by one. It was over before it had really begun.

Kahlan stood, surrounded by dead D'harans. She dropped the sword and cut her bindings on it. She searched the bodies for daggers or knives. She found two daggers, and stuck them into her boots. Once she'd finished this she stood to face the boundary. She took a few steps towards it until she was only a few feet away. When she took another step she felt a tingling sensation at her neck. She raised her hand to the spot and felt the stone pendant Helen had given her. It was burning hot, yet it didn't cause her any pain. She took another step and lifted the stone. It was even hotter now, and it was glowing bright green.

When an idea came to her Kahlan took one step inside of the boundary. Nothing happened. She took another step, and another. Still nothing happened. She realized the stone must allow her to walk through the boundary without real physical harm. As soon as she realized this Kahlan began to walk through the boundary at a fast pace. Although the stone protected her from bodily harm, this was still the underworld she was walking through, and she knew from experience that encounters with spirits were not pleasant. She also guessed it would probably be worse this time, as she was actually literally in the underworld.

Her first encounter was with her mother. She came to her a vision in white, in the Mother Confessor's dress. Her mother pleaded with her to stay to remain with her in the underworld. It took most of Kahlan's strength to ignore her. Tears fell down Kahlan's cheeks as she walked past her over and over again, every time she re-appeared to beg Kahlan.

When the evil spirits finally realized this tactic wouldn't work, they sent someone else. This time it was Kahlan's father. There was rope in his hands, and he was calling to her to come to him, scolding her. She could feel the burning rope wrap around her hands as she walked on, though she knew it wasn't real. She cried out in pain and horror as she felt the imaginary rope cut into her wrists. The sting of her father's hand returned to her cheek from all those years ago. Kahlan was openly sobbing now as she began to run. The tears fell in rivulets down her face as she ran. It felt like forever before her father was gone. With him he took the burning of the rope around her wrists, the stinging of the slap on her cheek.

Kahlan had no anticipation for what came next. She froze in horror when he appeared.

"Richard?" she called out to him.

"Kahlan," he said softly.

Kahlan collapsed to her knees, "No." she sobbed, "no! You can't be. Richard, no!"

The spirit Richard nodded, "Yes Kahlan, yes.

"No!" Kahlan was completely hysterical now.

"Come here Kahlan," Richard spoke kindly.

Kahlan crawled to him as her tears dampened the hard ground. She reached his feet and threw her arms around his legs.

The being that was Richard reached down and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her up. It transformed into Darken Rahl.

Kahlan began to struggle frantically "Richard!"

She lashed out at the creature and her fist struck its face. It dropped her and she jumped to her feet. She was running again now.

She could hear Richard's voice calling after her, crying out for help. It took every bit of her willpower to continue running.

After what seemed like hours, she finally escaped the boundary. As soon as she was a couple feet away she fell to the ground and cried. She cried until there were no more tears.

* * *

There you are. Only two chapter left. Please let me know what you think of this one!


	6. Rescuing Richard

Hi! I'm back again with the next chapter. No I know this is really short, and the last chapter is even shorter, but they just work better seperated this way. So, please enjoy!

* * *

When the tears finally ran dry, Kahlan forced herself to her feet. She set off in a run, following the prints on the ground that she assumed to belong to Richard and the men that'd taken him.

She traveled this way for a few hours until she finally came upon voices. It was night now. She cautiously walked a few more steps until she could see them. Richard stood between the traveling D'harans. He was tied, and the Sword of Truth was in the hands of the D'haran who seemed to be in charge. There were about 25 D'harans. Kahlan knew she and Richard would have no chance against them with Richard tied up with no weapon.

She stepped into their sight anyways, removing her daggers and slashing at the closest D'haran. One of her daggers went with his body to the ground. Richard reacted to the sight of her, and lashed out at the closest D'haran, knocking him to the ground. Another soldier reacted by shooting Richard in the shoulder with an arrow. Kahlan saw this, saw the soldier take aim again, and threw her remaining dagger into the man, killing him.

It was in this moment that a soldier slashed his sword at Richard's chest, cutting it open deeply. Richard fell, and Kahlan let out a cry. The remaining 23 D'harans advanced on them.

A piercing scream filled the air. Kahlan was on her knees, shaking. She screamed again. She began to convulse and screamed one last time. The scream shook even the mountains as it entered the cold, night air. Kahlan closed her eyes and when they opened, they were black. She was in the Con Dar.

Kahlan stood calmly. She reached out her hand, and confessed eight of the D'harans at once.

"Protect the Seeker," she directed at the confessed men.

She watched emotionlessly as the D'harans fought. When it was all over there was only one man standing. He wasn't confessed, so Kahlan confessed him.

Kahlan turned her attention to Richard where he lay on the ground, unconscious. She walked over to him, and as soon as she reached him, she collapsed to the ground in pure exhaustion. She was out of the Con Dar.

As soon as Kahlan regained her senses, she put aside her exhaustion and leaned over Richard.

"Richard?" she called to him.

She shook his unmoving body, "Richard wake up!"

He didn't respond. Kahlan took a moment to breathe and get control of herself. She turned to the confessed man.

"Go to the nearest town and find the best healer there. Bring them back here."

"Yes, mistress," the man nodded and turned to go.

"And hurry!" Kahlan shouted after him.

As soon as he had left Kahlan turned back to Richard. It took all her reserve not to lose herself as she ripped off his shirt and wrap it tightly around his wound. She finished just in time. The tears were coming now, as Kahlan begged him.

"No, Richard," she begged, "please don't leave me. I trekked all the way across the underworld for you, and I didn't do it just so you could die on me."

Kahlan threw herself over his body as she sobbed openly. She soon fell asleep in that position as the pure exhaustion caught up with her body.

* * *

So, how'd you like it? Only one chapter left and then it's all over!! Reviews are appreciated as always!


	7. A Happy Ending

I am so, so sorry. I know it's been practically forever, but I'm finally giving you the last chapter. My only excuse is that my life has been really hectic lately. I won't bore you with the details. Anyways, I know the chapter is short, but it's sweet, and I'm happy with the way I've ended it.

So here it is, the final chapter of Journey Through the Underworld.

* * *

When Kahlan next awoke she found herself in a comfy bed. Confused, she sat up and looked around to find herself staring into the face she'd been longing for.

"Richard," she breathed.

"Kahlan," he smiled at her as he threw his arms around her and they hugged.

"What happened?" Kahlan asked.

"You saved me," Richard said gravely, "and almost killed yourself in the process."

Kahlan frowned, "How?"

"The healer said you had used up all of your life energy when she found us. Did you use the Con Dar?"

Kahlan nodded, "Yes. You look like you are healed already. How long was I out?"

Richard hesitated, "A week."

"A week?!" Kahlan exclaimed.

Richard looked at her cautiously, "The healer said you were lucky not to be dead. You risked your life, even when I might not have survived. Why would you do that?"

Kahlan sat up and looked him in the eyes, "I would rather be dead, than live a lifetime without you. Richard," she paused, "I love you."

In response, Richard put his hands on her face, and leaned in to kiss her.

When they finally pulled away to breathe, Richard whispered gently, "I love you too."

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'll try to update on my other story, Defiance, soon, but I'm not promising anything.


End file.
